You
by tamago-don
Summary: We are one for all that matters. A long road to walk, the path we face. An epic of us. [SM drabble. Set after PGSM, MinakoXRei] Ch2 updated, That's The Way It Feels.
1. Breeze at Dawn

_

* * *

Disclaimer: Salute for Takeuchi, who's I'll never be able to own her golden works 'Sailor Moon'_

_Ein Corp. proudly presents, the infamous pairing 'ReiXMinako', set after PGSM;

* * *

_

**"You"**

**Chapter 1- Breeze at Dawn

* * *

**

_I'll be all right_

_Because I can keep busy_

Each second passed like hour. Rei stared at the blonde in front of her with a longing in her eyes, plain look on her face. The soft and delicate golden hair swung as the breeze passed by, revealed the smooth neckline curve and the soft skin underneath the grey silk collar.

_I'm always hanging on_

_Yes, because of the promise you made_

_But now, I don't want to cry anymore_

Venus stood at tranquillity, so distant and unaware of the look Mars Reiko gave her. Her gaze fell across the sea, where the sea seems has no end, sheltered by the blue sky above. The wind play with the wave, created a small tide which showered the small cliff as it clashed to the nearby rock.

_Because we're far apart_

_It seems as though everything has changed_

_Even the scent of the breeze that passes me by_

_And the crowds of people on the subway_

A second felt like eternity. Each one lost in their own thought. There's only silence wrapped the atmosphere between them, with an exceptional of the hymn of wave. Rei lips opened and closed in a short time, her throat dried all of sudden, tried to find the correct phrase, unaware of her lips formed a little 'o'.

_It wasn't a mistake, was it?_

_All those times we met...everything was suffocating me_

_Even now, I just cannot call up those memories_

_The warmth of your lips just won't disappear..._

"….at"

_Because you always push yourself_

_You lose sight of what is dear to you_

_And now, if there comes a time when you love another_

_Just once more, remember that time_

Mina's pupil dilate, overtook her own thought. She turned to the echo next to her that brought her back to the reality. She turned her gaze to the tall brunette. "What have you been thinking?" was the words spilled out of Rei, her facade still unchanged with a bit perplexed look now added to her expression. Minako tilt bit her head, her turn to stare at the tall brunette. After gave her lover a deep thought, she swift, give a quick yet gentle kiss to the tip of Rei's nose.

_Someday, I want to smile again_

_Like the sun on the day when I met you..._

"You"

* * *

**Omake:**

Song foundation: Arekara (Shimokawa Mikuni)


	2. That's The Way It Feels

_

* * *

Disclaimer: Salute for Takeuchi, who's I'll never be able to own her golden works 'Sailor Moon' _

_Ein Corp. proudly presents, the infamous pairing 'ReiXMinako', set after PGSM;

* * *

_

**"You"**

**Chapter 2- That's The Way It Feels

* * *

**

_I waved my hand to your back  
as you disappeared into a crowd  
Until yesterday,  
this all seemed so unreal..._

"Everything is destiny" her voice rang in the air with so casual style that –as a matter of fact- tone.

"Not really" I replied without looked back.

True. For a moment that I think about it, the long war that we faced for quite a time ago. The endless chaos creature that haunted the peace of galaxy. Our first meeting, the gathered senshi, prophesy of the future… all that happened… It seems, unreal. Just like a summer daydream. All of that accumulated moments made what we are, right now, at this place. Living and breathing, prove that we still live and survive.

_Laughing so hard that we could cry,  
when we held hands and gazed into each other's eyes,  
as always, (your) fragrance would (ever so faintly)  
tug at my heart-strings._

"How's that?" she questioned, her brows lifted slightly, confused of my prior statement.

"Well…" I moved one hand to hers "…it's just like this" I continued, entwined my fingers to hers.

Destiny, fate… all of those great forces that lies upon our path. So complicated and full of formidable pull for everything lies upon its way. What will happen today, tomorrow and the future. Even Setsuna said that time is full of paradoxes, just like a living entity itself. Chaotic, and… unpredictable. To fight against the path of destiny, to rebel against it…

_Even though we've acted selfishly,  
and we've had our petty quarrels  
I never knew the day would come when  
we couldn't see each other._

_I'm chasing after that day  
when we could open up all of our feelings to one another  
The wind, and the sky, still_

"That's too cryptic" she picked another pocky with her other free hand.

"Hmm…" I replied absent-mindedly, gazed to her amethyst eyes.

A difficult road to walk on. Long and harsh. Bitter. Not to mention, fight against it would be… no, must be full of torment. Nevertheless, … we're here. Our very existence that stayed beyond reasonable doubts. No matter how one's looked at it. We've died once, twice, and even thrice.

_The wind, and the sky, still  
wrapped around just the two of us, alone together._

"That time that you were gone…" she started and stopped half way, searched for the right word.

I rested an arm above her shoulder "- and then I came back, weren't I?" I said in quite low tone, barely whispered. That event occurred years ago, but Usagi made everything just fine. Our princess…

The road to a new millennium… huh. Meetings and farewells. Beginning and ending. The long road we faced. For time is all that we have, to eternity. Even for all that, we had this very umbrella to be shared during the rain.

_When I think about tomorrow  
my feelings face forward just a little  
Surely (we will) walk along (this small)  
path, which leads us somewhere._

"In a simple way…" I moved closer to her, touching her silky black hair "…, that's it's something like this." I drawled her closer to me in one smooth, swift motion.

"Like this?" she laid comfortably against my front, her head inclined while grabbing my other hand.

A long road to face to. Every thing that happened, commotion and turbulence. Sad things. And then… in the middle of that road, there's always unexpected thing, surprisingly happened, the meeting, all poignant occurrences, the joy we shared. Happy things.

_Now all my lines  
about the nights when I'm alone  
but want to see you  
won't reach you anymore._

"Mmm.." I mumbled incoherently, feeling my lips curved up and my eyes fluttered close. I slowly inhaled the nice scent of her hair "…exactly."

She smiled back while slowly caressing my cheek -something that I had no rejection at this very moment- and moved closer… "And… this?"

And as long as we live, no matter how the shape of the road we faced upon, that is, it does not matter. For we had something to hold to. Something to remember and gripped on. There's many farewell, but one thing will always go on…

_That day, we held each other  
Don't ever forget that happiness  
I fell so in love with you  
Let's stay as we were back then_

My smile widened as I caught her lips to mine.

That I have love and care from this very miko. My passionate goddess of war.

My Mars Reiko.

_That day, I had a dream  
I will not forget the look in your eyes  
The wind, the sky, surely  
will blow away all my pain._

* * *

**Omake:**

Quote of Setsuna's word was paraphrased from a winner of MediaMiner fanfic Award 2002 –"Absence"- by Kirika Chapter 30- Know Thy Enemy

The song was taken from :

_Kaze mo Sora mo, Kitto_

Stars Ending Theme  
Sung by: Kangetsu Arisa

Lyrics/Composition: Ueda Chika

Arrangement: Konishi Takao


End file.
